Trapped in the Closet
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Nico gets trapped in a broom closet and witnesses her friends taking part in some... Lewd activities.


"God damn it, move you stupid door!" The feisty senior growled as she pushed against the wooden door. She had just walked in here for a second to get a broom so she could clean the club room up like a good senpai before she went to practice, but the door suddenly closed on her and wouldn't open. Nico continued to bang on it with her tiny fists, but it just wouldn't budge.

"Why the hell is it even stuck?" Miss Yazawa grunted, taking a step back in defeat. Of all the times that she could get trapped, why did it have to be now? Today was the day she and the other girls of μ's were going to practice their asses off for the big live this weekend. She was ready to show all of her underclassmen what a badass senpai she was with her new Nico Nico Nii technique. How would she be able to show anybody if she was stuck in a friggin' closet? To make matters worse, she didn't have her phone on her to call the others and tell them about her predicament.

"Dammit… I guess I'll just have to wait it out…" Nico sighed, slumping down against the door looking at the wall across from her. As soon as she sat down, she could hear the club room door swing open enthusiastically, and what sounded like 8 people hurrying inside. The small girl immediately sprung up and looked out the keyhole to the door, her salvation had the hole, she could see all of her friends piling into the club room.

"Ok girls, who's ready to have some fun?" Honoka shouted, her face overflowing with excitement and joy as she hopped up and down like a child.

"I'm ready, I'm ready nya~!" Rin exclaimed, "I'm gonna make Kayo-chin feel really good nya~!" The cat-like girl hugged her timid friend, who was shivering timidly. The girl in the closet raised an eyebrow when she heard the energetic freshman say 'feel good,' as she had no idea what that pertained to. Even if she was trapped she was curious about why the girls were here, and what they were going to do.

"Honoka, why are we doing this again?" Umi asked, her face red with embarrassment as she gripped her left forearm and looked at the ground.

"Team building!" Honoka replied, "We're gonna get closer with this neat little thing Nozomi told me about!"

"Aw, c'mon, Umi-chan! It's not like we're actually having sex or anything!" Kotori replied, patting her friend on the back to try and comfort her.

"Well, we kind of are," Nozomi butted in, "The bellybutton does have nerve endings that go down to your clitoris." Umi went completely red and ran over to the corner and got in the fetal position, covering her ears to block out all the lewd things her senpai was saying.

"NOOOO THIS IS TOO SHAMEFUL!" The second year student cried, somewhat killing the mood for the others.

"She'll get over it eventually, everybody does, right Elicchi?" Nozomi smirked and nudged Eli on the shoulder, who blushed a little in response.

"Nozomi, don't tell them about that," The russian girl whispered, "It's embarrassing!"

"I know, I just think you're cute when you're flustered," Nozomi replied as she started undoing the buttons on the bottom of her blouse.

"You're such a tease," Eli chuckled, "If the other girls weren't here right now, I'd fuck the smug right out of you, you big breasted, tarot reading slut." The blonde russian girl reached around and grabbed Nozomi's ass, which made her giggle and smile all kinky-like as she undid the final button to expose her stomach.

"Ugh, gross!" Maki blurted out, "Could you two save that… sin for when we're done with this? I've already got a messed up mental image of you doing the nasty, I don't need to see it for real." The big breasted senior stopped fondling her lover for a sex and gave the redhead a sexy little smile, one that Miss Nishikino was not phased by in the slightest.

"Awww, don't be like that, Maki-chan," Nozomi cooed, "I'm sorry we're making you jealous~" She brushed her hand on Mako's cheek, but Maki just smacked it away like the classy motherfucker that she was, giving her senpai an ice cold stare that could freeze hell over.

"I wouldn't be jealous if Nico were here, wherever the hell she is," Maki said, "She won't answer her phone and I'm gettin' kind of worried." The little rich girl sighed and slouched back into a chair, crossing her legs in a proper fashion. Nozomi chuckled and sat on Maki's lap, holding her head close to her boobs like a mother cuddling her daughter.

"How sad, the poor girl's horny with nobody to fuck!" Nozomi teased, "Don't worry, Elicchi won't mind if she has to share, right?" She motioned over to Eli with her emerald eyes, making the blonde's face turn crimson with her kinky attitude.

"That's not it at all, you moron!" Maki lashed out, pushing her senpai off of her lap, hating how well the big tittied girl was able to push her buttons.

"C'mon, just relax, we're not gonna hurt ya~" Nozomi cooed, getting back up and hugging the freshman. That was the last straw for Maki, and she elbowed the girl in the ribs to get her away.

"Y'know what, screw this, I'm gonna go look for Nico!" Maki shouted, and stormed out of the room. Everybody ignored her though, as they were too busy getting into the swing of things. Rin and Hanayo were the first to start things off, and the orange haired freshman seemed to be a navelingus natural. Rin was on top of her shy friend, pushing her face into Hanayo's tight stomach as she licked around the rim of her tiny navel. The girl's navel was so small that the orange haired girl had trouble fitting the tip of her tongue inside, although it was very shallow so she didn't have much trouble getting at the knot at the bottom. Her beloved Kayo-chin was squirming and giggling like a child as she had her bellybutton lovingly tongued, her breathing and bodily movements were clear indicators that she was doing something right.

"Mmmm, Rin-chan…. Don't stop~," Hanayo squeaked in her adorable high pitched voice, stroking her fingers through her best friend's short hair. Rin smiled and licked at the dimple a little more aggressively, her tongue felt like sandpaper to the brown haired girl, almost like that of a cat's. She rubbed her hands up and down Hanayo's silky smooth sides, giving her little love scratches with her nails while she began to nibble a little on the rim of her umbilicus. The timid freshman's moans began to get louder, and it echoed all around the room.

Even though she was in the closet, Nico could hear everything as clear as day, and the sound bounced around inside. The short girl was still trying to process what was going on, she felt like she was in some sort of messed up dream. To think that Nozomi could convince the group to do something so depraved and lascivious, it was insane! Even her beloved Maki-chan was in the mood to participate, although the fact that she was waiting for her to show up was somewhat of a relief. Still, the whole situation did excite her a little, being able to witness all the other members of μ's at their primal instincts without them knowing was thrilling, to say the least. In fact, this might be the perfect opportunity to get a little dirt on them, if she ever needed something… unsavory done. They sure wouldn't be too thrilled if word got out that Otonokizaka's school idols were a bunch of kinky perverts. They'd do anything to keep that information under wraps…

Miss Yazawa pulled out a little notebook she had in her shirt pocket, and she started recording everything she saw through the keyhole with ludicrously accurate detail. Since Honoka was the leader of the group, Nico decided that she'd start by recording what she was doing. As of right now, Honoka was lightly coating the inside of Kotori's navel with saliva while the latter was pushing her friend against the wall. Kotori rolled her hips forward as she tried to get the girl holding her back to kiss her surprisingly deep navel.

"Honoka-chaaaaaan!" Kotori whined like a spoiled child, "Just put it in me already! I wanna know how it feels!" She kept thrusting her body towards Honoka, but the group leader managed to keep her away with her arm as she slowly teased and spread her spit around the soft hole. Her saliva made little crackling and squishing noises as she poked, prodded, and teased the horny second year's belly clit.

"Will you quit it already, Kotori-chan?" Honoka grunted, "I just wanna do this before I do that other thing!" The bread loving second year drove her finger all the way to the back of the umbuilicus and began to run around and flick the slippery navel clit.

"But I want it nowwwww!" The grey haired girl panted, "If I don't get it now, I'm gonna go crazyyyyy!" Kotori continued to whimper like a puppy in heat, getting louder with passing second. Honoka continued to keep Kotori at bay, all the while leisurely teasing her to her heart's content. She found pleasure in making the adorable girl beg in her adorable high pitched voice, producing a symphony of pleading that was more addicting than crack. She could see Kotori dripping down her thighs, a clear sign that what she was doing was working.

"Come on, Honoka, I can't take it!" The second year cried, her panties getting stickier the more Miss Kousaka tortured her. Honoka giggled at her friend's horniness, and she decided that it was finally time to give her what she wanted. "Ok, but you asked for this~," Honoka mewled as she pulled her finger back with a long trail of saliva following it out of Kotori's drenched umbilicus. The group leader shook the spit off, and while she was distracted, Kotori managed to break through the hold. She pushed her abdomen forward into Honoka's face, pressing it between herself and the desk she was resting up against.

"Do it, do it pleeeeease, I need it now, Honoka-chan!" Kotori panted, her face getting red and sweaty with anticipation, her plump chest heaving and bouncing up and down with every excited breath. Her heart was fluttering like a baby bird flying for the first time, and she took hold of the edges of the desk and shoved her stomach harder into Honoka's face. The feeling of having Honoka's soft face skin rubbing up against her own belly was exhilarating, and she hadn't even started using her tongue yet.

Then it finally happened, she felt Honoka's moist and silky smooth tongue slip into her perfect little navel, but not before she did a few little circles around the protruding rim on the bottom of the exterior. Her squishy lingua began it's trek to the back of Kotori's bellybutton, slowly exploring the ceiling of the soft, cave-like umbilicus. Her virgin flesh tasted like peaches and cream, a flavor which was like ambrosia to the air headed second year.

"Oooh, your bellybutton tastes delicious, Kotori-chan!" Honoka shouted, although her voice was too muffled by Kotori's stomach for her to hear her.

"AAAH, YOUR VOICE TIHIHICKLES HONOKA-CHAAAN~!" Kotori squealed and squirmed against Honoka's face, her own bearing a smile that was a mix of lust and ticklishness.

"I love how ticklish you are, Kotori-chan," Honoka giggled, a devilish grin spreading across her face, "Is your butt ticklish too?" The orange haired girl's hands then slid up Kotori's skirt and grabbed her rear, cupping both of the cheeks in her palms and giving them a nice, firm squeeze.

"NYAAA~ HONOKAAAAAAA~!" Miss Minami cried, her wails of pleasure irking a very embarrassed Umi, who was cowering in the corner with her back turned to the entire display.

"How could I let Nozomi-chan talk them all into this? Umi cried internally, "This isn't how an idol should be acting! We're supposed to be practicing, not… no it's too shameful to even think about the word!" The girl freaked out silently while Kotori let out another shrill moan with her freakishly high pitched moe voice. Honoka was still gleefully going nuts with her tongue inside of her childhood friend's tight umbilicus, pushing and squishing her tongue into the cramped hole. She tightened her glutes as they were massaged, squeezed, scratched, pinched, and tickled by Honoka's dexterous fingers, and she wiggled her ass like a dog trying to get the girl's hands off her. The orange haired girl withdrew her right hand from Kotori's bum and moved it over to her front, where she spread the little hole open with her index and middle fingers and softly blew a cold stream of air into it. Since her navel was soaking wet, the cool stream sent a chill up the girl's spine, her plump breasts jiggling and falling out of her small bra as she shivered.

"Is Kotori-chan gonna cum yet?" Honoka mewled before re-entering her navel, pushing her tongue in deep and far exceeding the capacity for space that Kotori's umbilicus could hold. The grey haired girl wailed like a horny ghost as her bellybutton was stretched beyond it's limit, giving off a somewhat painful but oddly euphoric sensation that surged throughout her entire body with an electric sting. She gripped the edges of the table and pushed harder into Honoka, who felt like her friend was going to squish her head. Kotori's thighs were dripping with her love, and her face was beat red and sweaty, her cheeks were burning and her hair was coming undone. She was a mess, a hot sticky, wet, dripping mess, one that was on the brink of climaxing.

"H-Honoka…. I'm gonna... " Kotori moaned, her whining attracting Umi's attention as she prepared to let it all out of her system. Seeing one of her best friends reduced to such a horny state was too much for her to handle, it was too shameful to see, she had to stop it. The blue haired girl sprang up from the corner and rushed Kotori, tackling her to the ground and ripping her away from Honoka's god-given tongue.

"UMI-CHANNN!" Kotori shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CUM!" She tried to get the frenzied girl off of her, but Umi held her wrists down and sat on top of her.

"I KNOW YOU WERE, THAT'S WHY I STOPPED YOU!" Umi screamed, tears in her eyes and sweat dripping down her face, "THIS IS TOO SHAMEFUL, KOTORI! HOW COULD YOU LET NOZOMI CONVINCE YOU DO THIS?!"

"Maybe she just wanted to have a little fun, Umi-chan," A warm voice whispered in her ear, followed by two hands firmly grasping her breasts. Umi tensed up immediately, shuddering with fear as she was pulled back into a large pair of boobs.

"Nozomi! Get off me, you pervert!" Umi shouted, throwing a tantrum like a disobedient child as Nozomi held her hostage in her arms.

"You'd better stop squirming, dear~," Nozomi chuckled, "Actually, keep struggling, you're really turning me on…" The purple haired senior moved her mouth closer to Umi's ear, taking her earlobe into her teeth and lightly tugging and nibbling on it. Her hands were pressing on and squeezing the girl's breasts as well, and Umi turned her head every which way and whined just like Kotori was earlier.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Umi bawled, "THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" The busty senior chuckled at her fit, and let her left hand trail down her abdomen and under her skirt.

"Really my dear?" Miss Tojo smiled, "Because I think…" She paused for a moment while she sluggishly moved her panties aside and parted her lower lips, "You enjoy it." Nozomi's fingers wiggled into Umi's squishy pussy, venturing where no fingers had ever explored before. Miss Sonada's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she felt foreign digits traveling up her stench trench, and she shrieked bloody murder and fought ten times as harder now to escape Nozomi's hold.

"NOZOMI STOP IT GOD DAMMIT THAT'S OFF LIMITS!" Umi exploded, spazzing out like crazy and screaming louder than humanly possible, so loud that everyone in the school would have heard her if it wasn't a weekend.

"Awww c'mon, it's not that bad, honey," The former student council vice president mewled, "It's clear that you're enjoying this."

"I'D SAY IT'S CLEAR THAT I'M NOT, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" The blue haired girl screeched again, foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"That's not what your pussy is telling me, Umi-chan~," Nozomi giggled, sliding her fingers out of her vagina at a leisurely speed, and it was painfully slow for poor Umi.

"My pussy's not telling y-you jack shit, you whore!" Umi swore, her tone becoming less angry and a little more timid and afraid.

"Oh, but it is, dear~," Nozomi whispered, holding her glistening fingers in front of Umi's face, "See this, baby? Do you know what this means?" Umi shook her head no, feeling as though she was shrinking as Nozomi began to break her down. "When pure little virgin girls like you get aroused, their pussies get very very wet. See my hand here, luv?" She wiggled her fingers around, "It's dripping with your pussy juice. And you know what that means, honey."

"No, NO! T-that isn't what it means! You're lying, this is embarrassing!" Miss Sonada sniffled, her stomach doing backflips and somersaults with every sadistic word her senpai said to her.

"No, baby, you're lying," Nozomi licked her lips as she wrapped her legs around her hostage's waist and grabbed her jaw with her left hand, which she pried open with no problem. She stuck her middle and ring fingers in Umi's mouth, lathering the tongue with her own sex juices.

"How's it taste, Umi-chan?" Nozomi whispered in a low and sexy voice, "Do you know what flavor this is?" The captive girl didn't respond, as she was focused on trying to get Miss Tojo's fingers out of her mouth.

"This taste… Is that of a liar… Sonoda Umi!" Nozomi declared and licked Umi's cheek, "Now lick, don't stop until they're clean!" Umi complied, utterly subdued by Nozomi's snake-like charm. She licked every inch of her fingers until they were no longer covered in slut butter.

"Please, let me go, Nozomi," Umi panted, "I don't care if the group does this, I don't think it's embarrassing, just please don't make me take part in it!"

"What did I say about lying, Umi-chan?" Nozomi shook her head, "Your pussy really wants you to have fun, I thought we went over this already~."

"Maybe we should all show her the wonders of sexual intercourse, Nozomi-chan," Eli chimed in, "A grand introduction is sure to get her hooked, right?"

"Good thinking, Elicchi," Nozomi complimented her lover with a wink, "How does that sound, little fish? We're gonna let all the other girls play with ya, maybe then you'll loosen up and start thinking with your pussy~."

"Hey giiiiiiiirls~," Eli mused, getting the other ladies' attention, "Little Miss Umi doesn't wanna have fun! Isn't that sad?" The rest of μ's stopped what they were doing and looked at Umi and Nozomi, their eyes feeling like they needles as they stared at the blue haired girl.

"That's really sad, nya~!" Rin exclaimed, "How could you neglect your own needs?"

"Yeah!" Hanayo shouted, coming up from Rin's navel with a trail of drool hanging from her lip, "Everybody needs to indulge in pleasure every once in awhile! I'd go crazy if I didn't masturbate at all!"

"See, even Kayo-chin masturbates!" Rin added in, receiving a strange look from her best friend.

"Then come on over and show 'er a good time, ladies~," Nozomi snickered, undoing the buttons on the girl's uniform top, each one revealing a little more of what it was concealing. Rin and Hanayo got up from where they were and quickly scampered over to Miss Tojo and her embarrassed blue haired prisoner, taking in every detail of Umi's figure. Her skin was flawless and untouched, there wasn't a single blemish or freckle on it. Rin felt her jaw drop when she saw her bellybutton, which was a perfect innie, so deep you couldn't even see the bottom. The two just stared at it and marveled, and Honoka and Kotori came over to join them. Umi felt her face get hotter as more and more of her friends gathered around to eye her up like she was a piece of meat.

"Umi-chan, your bellybutton is so cute!" Kotori squeaked, "You should show it off more often!" The golden eyed second year then extended her finger and quickly poked her friend's navel, with Umi jumping and tensing up in response to it.

"Hey, I wanna play with Umi-chan's bellybutton too!" Honoka whined and went in for a quick lick, getting the blushing girl to squeal and buckle. Umi closed her legs tight, trying to hide her wetness from her friends and herself, but Nozomi parted them and stroked her pussy again.

"I thought I told you to let your pussy enjoy itself, my sweet little puddle of love~," Nozomi said, her voice melting the blue haired girl like the summer sun melts ice cream. She glided her hand up her thigh and hooked a finger on the girl's waistband, tugging it down on the one side to expose her lady parts a little more.

"N-Nozomi, stop, this is shameful! I'm so embarrassed!" Miss Sonada bellyached, but the senior was not moved by her protests. Just then, Honoka and Kotori jammed their tongues in her little belly clit, and Umi's eyes shot wide open and she screamed. She threw her head back on Nozomi's shoulder as her body shook and beads of sweat The girl's panties were heavily doused as she let out a thick stream of slut butter, putting out like a virgin firehose blasting her fires of lust. Her body was absolutely fucking rocked by her first orgasm ever, the new feeling hit her like a goddamn buick going at Mach 3. Umi felt like she'd ascended to a higher plane of existence, almost every sensation was euphoric to her as time slowed down and the tongues were the only touch she could recognize.

"Did you enjoy that, my little Umi-chan~?" Nozomi asked with her lips pressed against Umi's ear, keeping her propped up against her like a doll as she relished in her post-orgasm wonderland. The blue haired girl didn't respond to her senpai, which annoyed Nozomi a little bit but she was somewhat content with it, as it would make her a little less resistant while she removed her panties. The second year's white cotton undergarments were utterly drenched, as if they'd been left out during a hurricane of love. Fearing one of Nozomi's signature breast massages, the other members of μ's helped her slip Umi's underwear off as they got out of Nozomi's reach while they moved further down her legs. The panties were now completely off, and the busty senior tucked the soaked undergarments into the breast pocket on her blazer.

"Ready to go again?" Miss Tojo cooed, laying Umi back and holding her arms between her thighs and calves, resting her sweaty head on her lap.

"I… WAIT NO, LET ME GO, DAMMIT!" Umi screamed, crashing back down from her orgasmic high and back into the "nightmare"

"Let you go? Of course not! How are we gonna play with you if you keep trying to run away!" Nozomi ran her hands along Umi's ribs and licked her lips seductively, "Besides, didn't I tell you to start listening to your lady parts?" The other girls began to crowd around the flustered second year, their mouths watering as the flesh they wanted to taste again shimmied about. Umi's belly rolled like waves crashing against the shore, living up to it's owner's namesake.

"Awwwww, Umi-chan, you're all wet~" Eli purred as she spread her younger's legs and laid in between them, nuzzling her face in her lady parts and slowly taking in the scent. Umi arched her back and dug her nails into Nozomi's thighs, whining like a puppy.

"Eli, get your face out of there, it's dirty!" Umi pleaded, bringing a smile to the blonde russian's lips.

"There's nothing dirty about your special place, Umi-chan," Eli purred as she flicked the second year's rock-hard clit with her tongue. She licked upwards from there and ran her tongue around the girl's mound, leaving hickeys along the lower belly as she traveled north. Each little bruise she made produced an adorable squeak from the second year, one that made all the other members of μ's giggle.

"Umi-chan looks so cute when she's being loved, nya~!" Rin meowed, "I wanna make her feel good too!" The cat-like first year pounced forward, landing on her hands and knees right on Umi's side. She pressed her face against the sweaty abdomen and kissed the saliva filled dimple, thrusting the tip of her tongue in and out with a smile on her face.

"Hey, leave some for me too, Rin-chan!" Eli whined, feeling let down after spending all that time teasing poor little Umi.

"Awww, I don't wanna share, it's too yummy, nya~" The orange haired girl replied, hogging all that delicious bellybutton-y goodness to herself. Eli frowned sighed, not amused with her underclassman's greedy behavior. Rin just ignored her senpai's glare and ran her tongue around the edge of Umi's little navel hole, dipping it in on occasion to the sound of a loud and lusty moan from its owner.

"Rin, if you don't share now, I'm gonna have Nozomi hold you down and you'll be where Umi-chan is," Eli threatened, "Do you want that to happen to you~?" Her voice was cold and threatening, but at the same time it was… comforting. The third year licked her top lip slowly, eyeing up the freshman girl with big, hungry eyes.

"Uhhhh no, Rin likes being o-on t-top, n-n-nya~," The girl stammered, clearly afraid of Eli's suggestive stare. The senior leaned in close, flashing a warm smile as she rubbed her thumb on Umi's spit filled navel, making sure not to give her a break.

"Then you better share, or else you're gonna be my lovely little bellybutton chew toy… Understand?" Eli put her other hand on Rin's shoulder, squeezing it to drill her point in. Rin shivered as she pictured such a nightmarish image in her head. Imagining Eli, Honoka, Nozomi, Kotori, Nico, even Kayo-chin licking and tickling her all over, giggling at her cute kitty moans as she was made into a sweaty, needy little mess, her bellybutton filled with the combined spit of all of her friends. It was hellish to even think about, and she wanted no part of being the sub.

"I-I understand, Eli-chan," Rin nodded, backing off from the blue haired girl so that the blonde could have her turn.

"Good girl~" Eli chuckled, letting the girl's shoulder go and flashing her a quick smile before quickly lowering her head down and sucking on Umi's navel. The sucking really drove her wild, her head thrashed and her hair flew every which way, covering Nozomi's lap in her long blue locks. Miss Ayase's tongue was larger and thicker than Rin's, making it a tight fit for Umi's umbilicus, but she managed to get as much in as she could. The tiny crevice hugged and pulled on Eli's tongue, it was like it was playing a little game of tug of war with the russian dancer. The squishy lingua pushed down harder, trying to cover the bottom with its hot, wet saliva.

"N-No, make it stop~" Umi moaned, bucking her abdomen side to side. Her face was twenty different shades of crimson and she was drooling, and yet she was still acting like she hated it.

"Good god, you're a persistent one," Eli groaned, "You're like Nozomi but twenty times worse…"

"Elicchi, don't talk about that here," Nozomi said through her teeth, "It's embarrassing!" Her cheeks suddenly became rosy as Eli gave her that sadistically charming and warm smile she had given Rin just a moment before, and it was breaking Nozomi down even faster than the freshman.

"Why shouldn't I? I'd say the mood is just right for me to talk about all our dirty little secrets," Eli mused, jamming her tongue harder into Miss Sonada's navel and making her arch, as if she was preparing to climax. Peeved by Eli's sudden reveal of their dirty laundry, Nozomi began to rub Umi's chest, squeezing her boobs like they were stress balls.

"That may be, but don't you think these girls should know how to properly care for their partner's sexual needs?" Miss Ayase asked, her tongue wiggling like a snake. Nozomi's face scrunched up with fear as she stared into those big, blue eyes. She could feel her heart racing, it was pounding out of her chest as she kept staring at that damn blonde. She tore open Umi's shirt and pushed her bra up, putting her erect pink nipples on display for everyone to see. The third year rubbed them in between her thumb and index fingers, using Umi's moans as a way to get that seductive Elicchi off her mind. She looked down at her underclassman, her face was running with all kinds of fluids, her hair was all over the place, she was a goddamn mess.

"What's the matter, honey?" Eli purred, crawling over to her breast friend, "You look a little hot under the collar…" Nozomi gulped as that sexy little tone Eli had in her voice rang in her ears, sending chills up and down her body.

"E-Elicchi, please, don't do this, I-" Nozomi pleaded, but was cut off by a kiss from the blonde temptress. Her emerald eyes shot open as those soft, pillowy lips pressed up against her own. Her muscles tensed up as the shock hit her, but they soon went at ease as the kiss went on. Good god, she had perfect lips, and damn did she knew how to use them right. She let go of Umi's boobs and wrapped her arms around the russian, grabbing fistfuls of her jacket in her hands and hugging her tightly. Eli somewhat picked Nozomi up and moved her away from Umi, leaving her to be ravaged by all the other girls. She placed Nozomi on her back a little ways away from the others, breaking the kiss as she laid her on the ground.

"You're mean, y'know that?" Nozomi pouted, bringing a smirk to Eli's face.

"Oh c'mon, I'm doin' this for you, honey," Miss Ayase cooed, "I thought you said you liked a little humiliation~" Nozomi felt her stomach to a backflip when humiliation was mentioned, and she cocked her head away in shame.

"Well it's different when we're alone..." Nozomi muttered, "What if they think we're freaks?"

"They were able to accept all this," Eli replied, pointing over to Honoka, Hanayo, and Rin shoving all of their tongues into Umi's navel at the same time as Kotori held her down and sucked on her nipples, "What makes you think us getting a little rough will be any different?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Miss Tojo chuckled, looking her friend in the face, whose smirk had gotten twenty times more seductive since the last time she saw it.

"Harasho. So, why don't we give these lovely ladies a demonstration on humiliation, my darling little angel?" Eli purred, undoing the ribbon around Nozomi's collar. Nozomi sighed and looked her in the face, those blue eyes were extremely convincing.

"Ok, Eli, but be gent-" Nozomi was cut off by a finger to her lips, this action sending a shudder through her body.

"Ah ah ah, aren't you forgetting to call me something~?" Eli asked innocently, her cutesiness a thin veil for the sadistic beast that it tried to hide.

"Yes mistress," Nozomi sighed, "Sorry mistress…"

"Good girl, now relax as mistress gets you ready." The purple haired girl was speechless as Eli pulled the ribbon out of the bow it was in, doing it carefully and painfully slow. With one hand she carefully unbuttoned her top, and with the other she raised Nozomi's arms above her head. She wrapped the ribbon around her wrists, recreating the bow perfectly, albeit tighter than it was on her neck. Every button Eli undid made the pit in Nozomi's stomach grow deeper and deeper, and the more skin that was revealed, the redder her cheeks became.

"How's it feel when the shoe's on the other foot, Nozomi-chan~?" Miss Ayase purred, undoing the final button on her blouse and pushing both parts of the top away to put her upper body on display. Nozomi stayed silent, the irony of the situation cutting deep. It hadn't even been a minute and already she felt utterly crushed, but she knew Eli, and this was just the tip of the iceberg for her. The

"Well, aren't you gonna answer me, my dear~?" Eli asked, "A good girl always replies when she's asked a question… And you're a good little girl, right~?" Every word the blonde said sent a wonderful chill through Nozomi's entire body, and the need to satisfy her wishes skyrocketed.

"It feels degrading, Eli-sama," Nozomi replied, the crushing feeling of shame getting heavier and heavier, "It's s-so embarrassing, a-and naughty!" The russian smiled and rubbed her thumb over the tight, shallow navel that sat in the middle her plaything's stomach.

"Just like you are, my little minx~" Eli whispered, moving down towards Nozomi's stomach, breathing on her skin and grazing it with her lips. Nozomi's head got a little fuzzier with every word that escaped the blonde's lips, and it only got harder to think with those soft hands feeling up her squishy belly. Her stomach was meatier than the other girls, but it was just as smooth and warm and delectable, perhaps even more so. It took every fiber of her being to resist the urge to ravage that bellybutton to the moon and back, and the way Nozomi looked was making it even harder for her to keep the urge in check. However, toying with her like this was almost as satisfying, and the reward of seeing her begging and utterly subdued was good enough for her. Eli's hands glided up towards her friend's breasts, giving her kisses all around her navel in the process. She moved the bra up slowly, taking her sweet ass time just to torture poor Nozomi a little more.

"Is it me or have your breasts gotten bigger since I last played with them?" Eli asked, her tone harboring a mocking presence as she gave those lovely double d's a squeeze. Nozomi bit her lip and whined like a dog, giving the russian a wonderful sense of power. She slipped her tongue in Nozomi's cavernous navel, an act that put the purple haired girl in quite a tizzy. Miss Tojo's face was scarlet, both from the shame of doing this in the same room as her friends and from the lust that the former produced. Sure this was embarrassing beyond belief, but christ almighty it made her wetter than an aquarium. The licking also gave the busty girl a significant thrill, arching her back to give the tongue easier access to the hole's depths. Eli snickered and pushed deeper, the tip prodding and teasing the interior while her hands squeezed and massaged her lover's chest. Nozomi let out a long, raspy moan, followed by some soft purring as her hips gyrated and shook with every motion Eli's moist, slick tongue made.

"E-Eli… Deeper, harder, fuck my bellybutton raw, make me cum bitch~" Nozmi sang before immediately shutting her mouth after realizing what she said. The blonde domme smirked and retracted her tongue, her head rising up to look her toy in the eyes.

"What did you just say, sweetheart~?" She asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Nothing, I said nothing!" Nozomi lied, knowing full well that she was full of shit and looking away in an attempt to hide it. Eli sat on top of the her and leaned in close, putting a finger under the girl's chin and turning her head back towards her.

"Lying will only make your punishment worse, my little babushka," Miss Ayase purred, "Now tell me… What did you do?" The purple haired girl looked exactly like a scolded puppy when she was asked a second time.

"I… I called you a name, mistress…" Nozomi mumbled, trying to get by on a bare-bones answer like a naughty child that had just been caught in the act.

"What did you call me~?"

"A b-bitch…" Nozomi stuttered, "And I didn't call you mistress either." Eli's smile only got more evil as her plaything admitted their crime.

"That's right. And I think you know what happens to disobedient little fucktoys that call their mistresses mean names." She mewled, pulling a handkerchief from her jacket pocket and stuffing it into the purple haired girl's mouth. Eli turned around, looking in the direction of the other girls. The four had since left Umi a sticky, sweaty mess on the floor and were currently 69-ing with each other, with Honoka and Hanayo in one pair and Rin and Kotori in the other.

"Oh ladies~" Eli beckoned, "Want me to show you how to break Nozomi?" All of the underclassmen stopped dead, their licking and moaning noises vanishing in an instant. Honoka was the first to lift her head up while the others stayed frozen, her face stricken with disbelief.

"A-Are you serious?" She asked, her eyes wide as all of her "breast massages" flashed before her eyes at the same time.

"I'm very serious, Honoka-chan~" Eli replied, "And I can teach you every little trick I know so you can drive her wild whenever you want!" The room was silent for a few seconds before all four sprinted over and crowded around Eli, jumping with unbridled excitement. They had a hungry look in their eyes that scared Nozomi half to death, but at the same time it aroused her to no end. Whatever they were going to do her, she was definitely excited for it. Even if it was going to be humiliating...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
